Diálogo de sordos
by Mitraxxi
Summary: GARO. Lo que sucede cuando los intereses de Kaoru y los de Koga se enfrentan. ENGLISH VERSION: see my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic situado entre los capítulos 12 y 15, ambos inclusive.**

El pelapatatas se deslizaba con rapidez y precisión sobre la rugosa superficie del tubérculo hasta dejarlo limpio. Su larga experiencia en la cocina permitía a Gonza tener patatas para tres personas listas para guisar en escasos minutos. Ya había terminado de lavarlas y se disponía a trocearlas cuando unas voces llegaron a sus oídos, voces enfadadas. Otra vez. Pero, ¿qué les pasa a esos dos? Por mucho que supiera de cocina, su experiencia vital no le servía para amortiguar los incidentes, a pesar de ser bastante previsibles, siendo el señor como es.

Gonza se secó las manos y, a medida que se iba acercando al salón, la tensa conversación se oía más y más clara. Nunca había oído hablar con ese tono al señor Koga.

Entonces, si ese tal Ichiro Sato no es un pintor tan importante, ¿por qué tienes que ir precisamente hoy a su exposición? ¿Por qué diablos no puedes esperar a que cace a ese horror?

Pero la señorita Kaoru, no estaba en mejor disposición.

¡Ya te lo he dicho! La inauguración és hoy.

Ella se hallaba frente a la puerta, con el asa de su abultado bolso marrón cruzándole la espalda, lista para irse, y él estaba frente a ella, en la puerta, interceptándole el paso.

- ¿Y qué?

¿Cómo que "y qué"? Podría establecer contactos con otros pintores y con gente interesada que podrían serme útiles para organizar mi exposición. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Él ignoró su comentario.

¿Por qué no has ido mientras era de día?

Porque la inauguración es hoy a las siete de la tarde. ¡Y me vas a hacer llegar tarde!

Ella hizo un amago de pasar por su lado para salir, pero él volvió a interponerse.

¡Pues ve en bicicleta! Ese horror se mueve continuamente por la red de transportes subterráneos, ¿por qué piensas que aún no he dado con él? Y encima, tú tienes la maldita costumbre de cruzarte con esas cosas.

¡Sí, hombre! Si en metro ya voy a tardar una hora, voy a ir en bicicleta. Estás loco.

Muy bien, corre a meterte en las fauces del bicho, pero no esperes que yo esté siempre a disposición de tus caprichos.

Se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar. La señorita Kaoru se acercó, situándosea su lado, hecha una verdadera furia.

¿De mis caprichos? No te preocupes, ya me voy. –Abrió la puerta y se situó bajo el umbral.- Ya vendré a recoger mis cosas cuando encuentre otro lugar.

Salió, pero antes de cerrar la puerta oyó:

- ¿Dónde vas a ir? No puedes pagarte alojamiento alguno.

- Para que lo sepas: ¡prefiero vivir bajo un puente que contigo!

La señorita abandonó la casa de un portazo, y con lo puesto. Al mayordomo se le cayó el corazón a los pies. Con lo testarudos que eran tanto la una como el otro, la cosa parecía grave y de difícil solución. Miró a su señor con gran pesar. Sus ojos fijos en la puerta por la que ella se había ido, su enfado desaparecido como de repente. Parecía reconocer que las circunstancias le superaban y que nada podía hacer para cambiarlas. ¿Cuándo admitirá que está enamorado?

- Gonza, -habló de improviso- ¿qué es lo que he hecho mal?

Al fiel sirviente le sorprendió la pregunta sobremanera. Realmente la chica le había tocado puntos sensibles. Carraspeó.

- Señor Koga, yo supongo que la señorita Kaoru ha creído que usted no… no respeta sus opiniones.

- ¡Menuda tontería! –su mirada se endureció de nuevo.- Sus opiniones carecen de sentido común, y la muy estúpida está dispuesta a convertirse en el plato favorito de un horror.

- Ella no sabe que lo es, -intervino por primera vez el mordaz Zaruba.

Ignorándolo, Koga se apresuró hacia la puerta y salió con otro portazo. Gonza sacudió la cabeza, impotente.

----

Ya fuera del edificio, Koga localizó a Kaoru andando con paso rápido y enfático, a punto de salir de su campo de visión. Ya había oscurecido, los horrores lo tendrían demasiado fácil esta vez.

- Idiota –murmuró, y echó a correr.

De pronto ella se giró, y se apresuro a escapar de su indeseado perseguidor. No tardó él en agarrarle el brazo y obligarla a detenerse.

¡Suéltame! –gritó, mientras sacudía su cuerpo para liberarse de su mano, pero lo único que logró fue que la sujetaran dos manos en vez de una.

Ella se enfureció más aún, y logró desprenderse de una de las garras, tras lo cual Koga se vio en el suelo: de alguna manera, ella había logrado agacharse lo suficiente como para empujar una de sus piernas entre las de él y desequilibrarlo. La había subvalorado, pero no volvería a suceder. Desde el suelo, él le cogió uno de sus tobillos cuando se disponía a escapar, haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre el césped con un gemido de dolor. Él se precipitó sobre ella, decidido a proteger a esta mujer incluso contra su voluntad. Su pierna izquierda se dobló sobre los muslos de ella impidiéndole patalear, mientras que sus manos le fijaron los antebrazos contra el mullido suelo. La oyó gruñir de rabia mientras forcejeaba. Estaba inmovilizada, y no tardó en admitirlo.

Koga podía ver ahora su rostro airado, suavemente iluminado por una farola cercana. Su mente saltó de improviso a ese día en que se vio obligado a aceptar el rotundo fracaso de sus intentos de suprimir los sentimientos que, traidoramente, se habían ido despertando en él hacia esta chica que no podía ni verlo. ¿Por qué tenia que ser todo tan complicado? Ese día hasta había arriesgado su propia alma para recuperar la suya. Inaudito. Todo en ese día le obligó a enfrentarse a la verdad. Incluso cuando procedió a devolverle el alma que el excéntrico horror Dantarian le había arrebatado, su concentración se vio alterada por la suave presión de su cuerpo mientras recitaba el hechizo, y su resistencia a despegarse de ella. Y luego, durante la segunda parte del ritual, a pesar que su boca debía limitarse a mantener abierta la de ella para permitir el paso de su extirpada alma impulsada por el aliento vital de la suya propia, no pudo evitar la exquisitez de rozarle los labios.

Era su única oportunidad. Ella ya lo detestaba, y no tenía nada que perder. Kaoru se mantenía a la expectativa, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que él pretendía reanudó el forcejeo. Koga esperaba que ella volviese la cara en otra dirección, y sorprendentemente no lo hizo, pero apretó la boca con tal fuerza que los labios de él no encontraron a los de ella. Pero el joven trabajó con persistencia sobre la rendija cerrada en que se había convertido la boca de Kaoru. Hasta que por fin él notó que sus brazos y piernas se relajaban, y sus labios empezaron a hacer su aparición. Tan pronto como ella comenzó a corresponder al beso, Koga permitió que su cuerpo se posara sobre el suyo, y se entregó con entusiasmo a la experiencia.

"¡Prefiero vivir bajo un puente que contigo!" Esta frase se infiltró furtiva en su mente en cuanto quiso abandonar la boca de su amada (¿amada?) para empezar a descender por su cuerpo; lo enfrió lo suficiente para volver a poner distancia entre ambos.

La vio abrir los ojos como si se despertara de un plácido sueño, con la boca aún semiabierta, y ya sin ira en su mirada. Extrañamente, la fría luz de la farola acentuaba su encanto de una forma casi enfermiza y, acicatados por ésto, sus deseos de seducirla por completo regresaron. Sería tan fácil…


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru apenas podía ver nada del rostro de Koga, con sólo un poco de luz alcanzándole de lado. Por ello no supo cómo reaccionar ante tan sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos.

Le habría gustado pensar que había sido una experiencia celestial, y casi lamentaba que no hubiese sido así. La verdad és que todo era muy terrenal, muy real. Como real había sido ese cuerpo que la había inmovilizado todo el rato. Como también era real que su furia había sido abducida por un beso; un beso asímismo tan real que se había impuesto incluso a cualquier pensamiento y que, encima, le había dejado una sensación de pérdida en cuanto se terminó. Sabía que todo ésto debería hacerla estallar en ira, pero carecía de fuerzas, mientras sus ojos intentaban, en vano, captar la expresión en el rostro de él. ¿Por qué lo había hecho, cuando era tan evidente que para él que ella sólo era una carga a la que, sólo Dios sabe por qué extraña razón se empeñaba en salvar una y otra vez?

Pero tú, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –se atrevió a preguntar por fin.

Koga no respondió en seguida, y Kaoru no descartó que ni siquiera se dignara a hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

Lo que quiero, es que no te ocurra nada malo. -El tono suave, casi dulce, de estas palabras se vio de pronto substituido por otro que ella conocía demasiado bien.- Y por eso vas a regresar a casa conmigo.

Sin mediar nada más se levantó de un salto y tiró con fuerza de una de las manos de Kaoru para hacerla levantarse, cogiéndola tan de sorpresa que se balanceó un poco antes de acertar a ponerse en pie. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan brusco? No tiene la más remota idea de cómo se trata a una mujer. Pero cuando él tiró de ella para obligarla a andar de regreso a la casa, su enfado volvió.

O sea que ha descubierto una nueva arma para someterla, y la había utilizado con éxito evidente. Kaoru ya no sabía si estaba furiosa con él o consigo misma por haberse rendido a… ¡a un espejismo! Así que a èk le gustaban los espejismos.

¡Espera un momento!

Koga se detuvo de repente y volvió la cabeza. Ahora sí le veía la expresión gracias a la luna. Casi parecía temeroso, lo cual la envalentonó aún más.

Ella aprovechó la mano que él le había tomado para tirar ella de él hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. Le sonrió con dulzura, le cogió la cabeza entre sus manos, disfrutando primero de su desconcierto, y luego de su turbación. Finalmente lo atrajo hacia sí y plantó sus labios sobre los de él. Sólo entrecerró los ojos, y vio como los de él se abrieron de asombro, pero pronto se suavizaron, y empezó a correponder.

Los brazos de Koga se disponían a rodearla cuando ella puso toda su fuerza en empujarlo de sí. Casi le dio pena su rostro soprendido y desilusionado, como el de un niño al que han quitado un dulce. ¿Le ha dolido? Bien, quizá ahora sepa lo que se siente cuando otro te impone su voluntad.

El rostro de él ya no presagiaba nada bueno. Testarudo como pocos, Koga le agarró la parte superior de su brazo, casi en las axilas, y la obligó a apresurarse hacia la casa, medio empujándola medio arrastrándola. Notaba sus dedos clavándosele dolorosamente, pero su orgullo le impedía gemir ahora. Sin embargo, las lágrimas empezaron a manar de sus ojos sin freno alguno, amparadas por la noche. El tipejo no se había dado por enterado de la lección que ella había pretendido darle; volvía a imponerle su voluntad una vez más; se sentía zarandeada, y humillada como mujer, como un pastel listo para ser devorado y no precisamente por un horror.

Inmisericorde, él la empujó escaleras arriba, ocasionándole un traspiés. Prácticamente la tiró dentro de su habitación y cerró con un portazo. Desequilibrada por la brusca entrada, Kaoru se lanzó contra el taburete que ella tenía lleno de pinturas y pinceles y cayó al suelo con ellos.

Permaneció en el suelo largo rato. Desaparecida la ira, que se había demostrado inútil para conseguir nada, solo quedaba el llanto de la impotencia, de la incomprensión. ¿Cómo había ido a dar con ese desalmado, al que encima debía agradecimiento por salvarle la vida varias veces? Sin duda habría sido mejor que la hubiese matado cuando se disponía a hacerlo. ¿Por qué había ido a aterrizar en su casa? Peor: ¿por qué su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaba cerca de él?, ¿por qué se sorprendía tan a menudo pensando en él? ¿Por qué le hería el alma el trato que le daba, lo cual sólo merecía desprecio? ¡No podía creer que pudiese haberse enamorado de semejante zopenco! ¡No era posible!

Cuando su corazón logró sosegarse y secado sus lágrimas, se levantó, se dirigió a la ventana y miró al exterior. La luna no era visible desde aquí, pero la oscuridad reinante la arropó y la meció, lo cual resultó un bálsamo reparador para su corazón herido.

----

Una oscura forma paseaba por el jardín tratando, a su vez, de aliviar sus propias heridas. Andaba sin rumbo fijo y, a pesar de su aptitud para ver a través de las tinieblas nocturnas, más que cualquier humano corriente, era incapaz de ver nada a su alrededor.

De pronto una luz llamó su atención. Procedía de una de las habitaciones de la casa, en la ventana de la cual se recortaba, nítida, una negra silueta. Sabía quien era, pero se alegró de no poder verle la cara, y de que ella no pudiese ver la suya.

A su vez, la figura de la ventana permaneció inmóvil, tranquilizada también sabiendo que su rostro no sería visto ni tendría que enfrentarse a la mirada del individuo del jardín.

Y así permanecieron largo rato, mirándose sin verse, y sintiéndose a salvo por ello. Y así, con sus voces silenciadas, sus almas se vieron escuchadas por fin, y libres para amar.


End file.
